Til We Have Faces
by pandorabox82
Summary: When their Valentine's Day supper goes horrible awry, can Dave find a way to save things for Erin? The next piece in my Christmas in Maine holiday series!
1. Chapter 1

Erin sighed as she looked in the mirror, smoothing her skirt. David had made reservations for them at her favorite French restaurant, but he was still in Alabama on a case. In the past six weeks, she'd grown accustomed to his body next to hers in the bed, curled protectively around her. This was the longest they'd been apart, and she missed him.

Checking her hair once more, she left their room, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she passed the fridge, she took out a container of yogurt and then got in her car, driving to the office. Their favorite jazz station was playing love songs and she smiled wistfully. Seven weeks together, and she found herself looking forward to Valentine's Day for the first time in years. And now some damn unsub was going to ruin their romantic supper.

Heather barely looked up from her monitor as Erin entered the office. "Good morning, Chief Strauss. The files needing review are on your desk already. Agent Rossi called two minutes ago, and I told him to call back at 9:15. Oh, and Ms. Garcia is in your office, waiting for you."

"Thank you." Erin stepped inside and as soon as her door was closed she found herself wrapped in a tight hug. "What is it, Penny?"

"We are going to have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Didn't Dave get ahold of you?"

"Heather mentioned he called. I never heard my cell ring, though." She sat on the sofa and began to dig through her purse. "I must have left it at home." She opened her yogurt and began to eat.

"And you don't even want to know that they're going to be home in six hours? I can't wait until tonight. Derek's taking me to this little Indian restaurant in D.C., and I think I might be getting a ring tonight!"

Erin smiled broadly at her friend and fingered the locket under her blouse. "That's wonderful. We're going to my favorite French restaurant." She sighed. "We're putting my house on the market next week. There's not really any point in keeping a place I'm not going back to."

"I thought you were going to give it three months," Penelope replied, smiling happily.

"Sometimes you don't need that long. I knew by the end of our third week together. Do you think it's moving too fast?"

"When it's as perfect as what you have, then no. Eros's arrows have worked well on you."

"If David's Eros, does that make me Psyche?"

"Well, seeing as how Psyche gave Aphrodite a run for her money in the beauty department, I'd say yes."

Erin turned to look at her door. "Davie!" She smiled brilliantly as he stepped in the door and joined her on the sofa. "Are the others back yet?"

"Yes. We all decided to come home early, since the police said they could handle the wrap up of everything. There were too many reasons not to be here. We're leaving at four, okay?" She nodded and he leaned over to kiss her cheek as she blushed a little. "Coming, Kitten?"

"Right behind you, Rossi." He left and they stood. "Are you going to wear that lingerie we picked out?"

"Uh huh. How about you?"

"Of course. You have impeccable taste, my fair Erin." She hugged her once more and then took off out the door. Shaking her head, Erin sat behind her desk, only to notice for the first time the bouquet of roses in front of her. Smiling, she pulled out the card and reclined in her seat.

_Dear Erin, Seven weeks and I find myself adoring you more each hour. These roses are a small token of my love. Always, your Davie_ She breathed in the delicate scent of the flowers and pulled off the top file, going over the information. Her day passed quickly and then, right at four, a knock came at her door. Looking up from her work, she smiled at Dave.

"Hello, Davie. I'm almost finished with this last file and then we can head out."

"Of course, English rose. Did you have a good day?"

"Knowing you were back made it a wonderful day, darling. Was yours good?"

"Yes." She looked up from her file to see him smiling gently at her. "I took a personal day tomorrow."

She felt her cheeks flush a little. "So did I. I also bought the honey and strawberries." She swallowed, and went back to her file. "And edible gold dust."

He laughed lowly. "You are ever full of surprises, my rose." She just smiled a signed off on the report before standing up. After putting on her coat, she picked up her roses and held out her free hand to him. As he clasped it, he pulled her tightly to him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she replied, nodding to Heather as they walked out the door. "See you on Friday, Heather!" They went to the elevator bank and he pressed the down button. Dave's arm came to rest around her waist and she snuggled into his embrace. "Honey, it was hard with you gone this time."

"Is that why Reid got so many calls?"

Erin bit her finger, looking for the right words to say. "Yes. I didn't disturb the team, did I?"

"No, Erin. He was very discreet." The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, only to have Aaron join them seconds later. "This must be a record, Hotch. I've never seen you leave this early."

"I'm taking Beth out tonight." He looked everywhere except at them, and Erin shuffled her feet nervously, creeping closer to Dave. She hated feeling exposed and vulnerable to this man, and yet he unnerved her so.

Dave picked up on her distress and rubbed her side. "A romantic night for us all, then. I thought I heard Reid say he and Emily were going to watch a screening of _Solyaris_." Aaron nodded and a strained silence fell over them all. Erin was never more relieved as when the doors opened up and they stepped off and headed for the car.

"He can't stand me, Davie. I failed him, and whatever grudging respect he had for me is gone." She began to softly cry and felt him touch her shoulder before backing out of their spot.

"I'd love to say he doesn't matter, my love. But he does, if he's bothering you so. I want you to tell me three people in your life who should matter more than him."

Erin drew in a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Well, there's you, who loves me so and who looked beyond my flaws to find something lovely in me. There's Penelope, and she reached out to me at a time when I felt so vulnerable. Dr. Reid keeps me honest and on track; he knows what I'm going through, Davie, and yet he doesn't judge me. And my Sarah. She called while you were on this case. She'd seen the empty house and wanted to know what was up. We ended up talking for three hours. That was a pleasant surprise."

"Did you tell her about us?"

"Of course. You're the most important part of my life now." She smiled a little. "I want to have a normal life now, Davie."

"And I'll help make that possible. I called ahead and had the restaurant reserve us two bottles of their best non-alcoholic champagne. I ordered the best, because that's what you're worth." He pulled into their drive and Erin got out, waiting for him on the stoop. Dave came up to her and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "What is it, my rose?"

"I just love you so much, my darling." She reached up and kissed him deeply, feeling her foot pop as she did so. "I cannot wait until tonight, after dinner, when it's time for our dessert." He grinned at her and pinched her butt as he unlocked the door.

"If you tease me too much, we might never make it to supper. Run up and get ready. I'll bring our things in."

Erin nodded and stepped inside, dropping her purse on the table before heading upstairs. She'd set everything she needed in the guest bedroom, knowing if she tried to get ready in the master bedroom they'd end up making love for far too long and miss their reservations. She picked up her makeup bag and made her way to the bathroom.

As she showered, she hummed under her breath, trying to chase away the lingering sadness caused by Aaron and his reaction to her. In her heart, she knew Davie would choose her, if things came to that. But in the back of her mind, she wondered about the loyalty of old friends. She was the new dimension in his life, after all.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair before drying off her face and applying her makeup. With that finished, she dried her hair before twisting it up in a messy bun, letting the escaping tendrils curl naturally. As she smiled at her reflection, she dabbed on some perfume before going back to the bedroom.

Letting the towel fall to the floor, Erin went to the bed and picked up the silky undergarments picked out on their shopping trip. Now, with the date so close, she felt a finger of doubt wiggle its way inside her brain. Sighing, she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called Penelope.

"What's up, hun?"

Just hearing her voice calmed Erin's nerves and she took a deep breath. "Are you sure the lingerie isn't too racy?"

"No, we picked out elegant and tasteful pieces for you. I'm the one who went naughty. What's got you spooked?"

"Even over the phone I'm easy to read. I had to call Reid a lot on this last case, and it just seemed like when we were on the elevator this afternoon with Aaron, he was judging me." She sat on the bed and put the phone on speaker so she could begin to dress. "I still haven't made amends with him, you know."

"Yeah, because he keeps being a judgey jerk. Dave's gotten into a few arguments with him, defending you. It's really sweet, especially when Reid jumps in. So tell me, what matters more to you? How much Dave and I love you or Hotch's disdain?"

Erin laughed a little. "Davie asked me almost the same thing on the way home. Just keep reminding me of that, okay? I need to hear those affirmations enough so that they finally sink in."

"Any time you want them, just call. I'll be more than willing to speak truth in your ear."

"Thanks, Penny. Have a wonderful time tonight."

"You, too, sweetie. See you on Thursday!" They hung up and she finished dressing, tying the top of her dress around her neck. Smoothing her skirt, she picked up her clutch and stuck her phone and lipstick inside it before stepping into her heels and leaving the room.

Erin met her lover at the top of the stairs and he held his arm out to her. Taking it, they went downstairs and he helped her into her coat. "You look ravishing, my sweet rose. I cannot wait to play tonight, seeing you like this."

She blushed a little and stepped into the car. "I can't wait, either. We'll just have to remember to take the strawberries out of the fridge when we get home." He nodded and backed out of the garage, quickly driving to the restaurant. David let the valet park the car as he escorted Erin inside.

"Good evening, Mr. Rossi. We have your table ready and waiting." The slight hostess led them over to a secluded table, a bucket of ice cooling the champagne that sat there. "Your waitress tonight will be Elaine, and she'll be by in about five minutes to pour your champagne. If you need anything beforehand, just let one of us know."  
>Dave nodded and they picked up their menus. As Erin looked over the menu, she quickly decided on the pumpkin risotto and the half lobster thermidor. Setting the placard aside, she rested her head on her hand, watching her lover. "You've decided already?"<p>

"I've always been decisive, Davie." Elaine appeared a few moments later, a bright smile on her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she uncorked the bottle and poured them glasses. "Have you decided yet?"

They nodded and put their order in. When the young woman had left, David reached into his pocket. "I got these for us at the same time Morgan picked out the ring he's giving Penelope tonight."

She smiled gently. "I have a feeling I'm going to be getting a very happy phone call sometime tonight, then. I wonder if she'll send pictures of it to my phone, or wait to show it to me tomorrow at supper. But what's in here?" she asked as she took the box from his outstretched hand.

"Go ahead and open it." Erin took his advice, slowly lifting the hinged lid, revealing two matching platinum Claddagh rings.

"Davie?" she questioned, pulled the smaller of the two out of the bed of velvet it rested on.

"I know that between us we have four failed marriage. That's why this is not my asking you to marry me, or our future wedding bands, though we could use them for that purpose. They're promise rings. You are the third great love of my life, and I don't want to mess this up. So, I promise to be faithful to you until the end of our life together. When you're ready, we'll take things to that next step."

She felt hot tears prickle her eyes as she went to slide the ring on her left hand. Dave reached out and took it off before sliding it on her right ring finger, the heart pointed towards her body. Erin followed his lead and slid his on, clasping his hand after she'd done so. "I love you, Davie, so much. And I'll be faithful to you until we leave this world behind. Thank you."

He nodded and leaned across the table, kissing her gently. "I just want everyone to know we're committed to each other." Sitting back, he picked up his glass. "Here's to us, my most beautiful English rose." She touched her glass to his and took a sip of the sweet liquid. "Just as good as the other, right?"

She nodded and smiled up at Elaine as she placed their first course in front of them. Erin took a bit of the risotto and purred in pleasure as it melted in her mouth. "You should have ordered this, honey. It's delicious."

"Could I have a taste, then?" She nodded and dipped her spoon in the dish and then brought the spoon up to his lips. "Delicious," he whispered and she brought the spoon back to her bowl, taking another bite.

"You're right, you are." She smiled lazily at him, raising an eyebrow as he laughed throatily. They finished the first course just as Elaine brought out the main course. "This smells heavenly," she sighed out.

Dave just smiled at her, and then took a bite of his steak. Erin could feel cheeks flush a little at the heat of his gaze and focused on her plate. "Still not sure of how delightfully stimulating you are?"

She shook her head and picked up her flute of champagne. A familiar voice next to them said "Thank you," and she looked over at the neighboring table from the corner of her eye. To her horror, she saw Aaron and Beth, and she gulped at the suddenly too sweet drink.

Beth tittered lowly and reached out to touch Aaron's hand. "Look, honey, isn't it sweet? It must be the alcohol that makes her think she's anything more than just another notch on his belt."


	2. Chapter 2

Erin felt her fingers go numb and vaguely heard the crash of glass on the floor. Elaine was at their side in an instant, cleaning up the shards as Dave turned to face Aaron and his girlfriend.

"I'm giving you and your _zoccola_ one minute to leave before I have security escort you out." Erin watched his eyes narrow and knew he was furiously angry despite the even tone he used.

"This is a public space, Dave. You can't order me around here," Aaron shot back, his face flushing with anger.

"Wrong, yet again. Aaron. This is a private dining establishment, of which I happen to be part owner. Leave, now, and if your _zoccola_ even so much as looks at my Erin in the wrong way ever again, I will make certain you feel the full extent on my anger. I should have dealt with this at Penelope's party, I just wanted my lover to be happy, though, so I let it slide. I realize now how large of a mistake that was."

Beth snorted and Dave fixed his gaze on her. "Drunks and people who love drunks are all the same. Blaming everyone else for their problems. People like you disgust me."

"For your information, Beth, this is non-alcoholic champagne. Apologize to Erin and get out. Elaine, please send Isaiah over to escort these two out." He sat back and reached out for Erin's hand and she grabbed hold, squeezing tightly. "Your apology, _zoccola_?"

"I'm sorry." It was sullen and begrudging, and Erin nodded absently at the woman, not really wanting to hear anything from her. "Your henchman won't be necessary, Sir. Aaron and I were just leaving. It seems my appetite has fled." The woman stood and stalked off, Aaron hurrying after her.

Erin's shoulders slumped and Elaine came up to her side, smiling sweetly. "I had Peter get you a new glass, Ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at the moment, no. I'm sorry about that display."

"It's perfectly all right. You have a wonderful partner, I just wish I could find someone who care for me that much."

Erin nodded, wiping away the traces of tears on her cheeks. The young woman stepped back and took the glass another young woman held out before filling it and handing ti to her. "Thank you." Erin took a sip of the drink and tried to smile at Dave. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my dearest rose. Do you want to finish or head home?"

She took a deep breath and looked down are her lobster. To her surprise, she found she was still ravenous and she bit her finger lightly. "I want to stay and finish our meal, Davie. I refuse to let Beth and Aaron ruin our night together, honey."

He smiled warmly and moved his chair around to sit at her left hand. Elaine came and moved his place setting before melting into the background ounce more. "I love that you're finally coming out of the bubble you wrapped yourself in at rehab. Is that why you didn't get chocolate for tonight? Afraid it would melt?"

She choked a little on a bite of food and grinned through a cough. "Chocolate is more Penelope's taste. Though she did tell me feathers can be fun." Erin tried to copy her friend's wicked smile, her heart lifting a little at her Davie's attempt to make her feel better.

"They can, my rose. We'll have to get some to play with." He took another bite of steak and she dabbed at the bit of juice that ran down his chin. "Are we going to stay for dessert?" he asked as he took hold of her wrist, stilling her hand.

She swallowed loudly, feeling desire pool in her stomach at the possessive look in his eyes. "Only if we split something. I'm barely going to be able to finish this." After a few more bites, she took a deep breath. "What does _zoccola_ mean?"

"Nothing nice. I'd rather not specify, Erin. I probably should have kept my cool and just called her by her name all along. I just couldn't think straight after I saw the heartbroken look in your eyes."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "What would I do without my knight in shining armor?"

"I find myself asking that question more and more. You've grown on me, my beautiful English rose, and I can't picture living without you." He rubbed her shoulder lightly, and the warmth of his hand against her bare skin sent shivers through her. They finished their main course and Elaine came up to their table, removing the dirty plates.

"Do you know what you'd like for dessert?" she asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Something for us to split," Dave replied, smiling, "and not chocolate." She nodded and headed back into the kitchen. "Did you want to go to Mass before work next Wednesday?"

"Will it be Ash Wednesday already?" He nodded and she pulled out her phone, looking at her calendar. "It will be easier to go before work, Davie. Why don't we plan on that." She added it to her day and then put the phone away, smiling brightly at him. "You do know that this doesn't make it any easier for me to ask for his forgiveness."

"Do you need it?"

"Yes. Not for his sake, David, but for mine. Either I have to bury the hatchet with him or have incidents like that happen every time we meet. I'm craving peace in my life more than anything. It just seems like certain people can get under my skin so easily." She felt her smile wobble a bit and David clasped her hand tightly.

"Then we'll find a way to make nice with him. Just, keep me away from Beth. I wonder, now that I know her a little better, how I could ever have encouraged him to go after her."

"We all make mistakes, Davie," she replied as Elaine set a slab of cheesecake down in front of them. "Thank you."

"I wasn't sure what kind of sauces you'd like with this, so I brought out an assortment. I personally prefer the persimmon." She smiled as she went back into the kitchen and Erin looked over the offerings.

"Strawberries, caramel, blueberries, and persimmon. Where do we start?"

"Close your eyes and I'll let you guess." She did as told and waited for his next move, humming lowly in anticipation. "All right, open up." She dropped her jaw and felt him slide the spoon inside. Closing her mouth around the cool, creamy, sweetness, she pulled the bite further in, letting the flavor of blueberries explode on her taste buds.

Opening her eyes, Erin smiled lazily at him. "Delicious, Davie." She licked her lips and heard his low growl in response. A throaty laugh bubbled out of her mouth and she leaned forward a little. "Your turn."

He nodded, his eyes sliding closed as he did so. She broke off a chunk and dipped it in the caramel sauce before rubbing it against his lips. His mouth opened, closing around her spoon as his hand closed around her wrist once more. "If you keep that up, we're going to have to explain to Penelope why we're in jail for lewd behavior."

"Well, then, let's finish our plate and head home for part two." Dave grinned at her and they tucked in. Erin found herself enjoying the persimmon sauce immensely, and was glad Elaine had recommended it. As she devoured the last bite, Dave settled the bill and they walked out to the front of the building and waited for the car to be brought around.

Dave slipped his hand down to cup her ass and she giggled a little, stepping closer to him. "I like it when you let me do this, Erin. I love the trust you show me."

"I love being able to trust you. I love knowing how highly you regard me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. The valet returned with the car and Dave helped her in. As they drove, she looked over at him, a gently smile dancing about her lips. "Penelope said you've defended me to Aaron before."

"I have, and I'll do it again, whenever I have to. The others see how much I love you, and I'm trying to get him to see that, too."

She sighed happily and settled back in the seat, watching the scenery pass. A fine, misty, rain was falling and she felt like it was washing away the gunk of the evening, leaving behind the bright warmth of his love. They pulled into the garage, and he came around to her side, helping her out. "I'll get the honey and strawberries if you'll find the dipper."

Erin opened the fridge and took out the bowl of strawberries. Picking up the jar of honey, she turned and smiled up at him. "Ready, Erin?"

"More than you could even know." Moving past him, she sashayed up the stairs, leaving him in her wake. She left the door to their room open and went over to the dresser, adding the vial of gold dust to her libations. Quickly, she arranged them on the nightstand and began to undress.

"I don't get that pleasure this evening?" Erin turned and shook her head as she untied the neck of her dress, letting it pool around her waist. She took in the way his nostrils flared with desire and smiled. Slowly, she tugged the zipper on the skirt down and let the garment pool at her feet. "My sweet Psyche, you'll undo me before I even touch you."

"I wouldn't want that to happen, my handsome Eros. Step a little closer to me." She held out her arms and he came forward. Once he was close enough, she began to undress him until he was standing in just his boxers. Erin could tell the exact moment his control snapped and she found herself falling back on the bed.

Looking up, she saw him place a strawberry in his mouth before bending down. Erin raised herself up on her elbows and met Dave's lips in a bruising kiss, biting into the sweet berry. The juices coated her mouth and she moaned lowly, wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

His hand cupped her breast, kneading gently. Erin bowed her back a little, trying to get closer to him. Dave's fingers made short work of the front clasp on her bra and she shrugged out of it. Sitting up, he took another strawberry out of the bowl and rubbed it lightly against her nipples. They tightened instantly, and he bent to lick the juice off. "Davie!" she keened loudly, finding the touch wonderfully erotic. "More?"

"Sweet, sweet rose," he murmured, picking up the jar of honey. Unscrewing the lid, he thrust the dipper in. Her eyes focused on the slow way he thrust the utensil in and out of the thick liquid, and she felt her breathing begin to speed up. Her hips moved restlessly and he chuckled lowly. "Does this excite you?"

Biting her lip, she nodded, not trusting her voice to work. He drew on her suddenly too warm flesh with the dipper, making design on her, trailing it down to just above her panties. The stickiness of it only served to heighten her feelings of desire. And then his mouth was engulfing her breast; it was so very warm and his tongue licked and pushed against her nipple, sucking the honey off.

The first orgasm swept over her and he pulled down her panties, seeking out her clit with his wonderful fingers. "Dave, please, more. I, I…" Her words quickly became incoherent as he drove her to another shattering orgasm. Somehow, all traces of honey had left her skin and she pulled him down on top of her.

Reaching into the bowl once more, he took out four medium sized berries and looked into her eyes. "You do trust me, right?" Erin nodded and he grinned wolfishly. She shivered at the deliciously feral look in his eyes. "Good," he whispered, dipping each berry in honey before placing them in her, down there. The new experience felt so wicked and she lifted her hips in sweet anticipation. "Ah, Erin, that's right."

His hands cupped her ass, raising her up a little before burying his face in her quim. Erin dug her fingers into his hair, kneading in time to his lips and tongue working out the honeyed fruit. "Davie, don't stop. Oh, fuck, please," she murmured, feeling that sweet, tight, heady, feeling build up in her core. "No more, I need my release."

"Of course, Erin." He entered her, and she wrapped herself around him, drawing him in deep, as she'd found she'd liked. They moved together, building up to the pinnacle of desire. Her nails raked down his back as she came and he hissed in pleasure, collapsing on her as the last waves of passion swept over them.

Dave cuddled her close to his chest, kissing her forehead as they both tried to get control of their breathing. "We never used the gold dust, honey."

"Do you feel up to another round tonight?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her neck, nipping at the hollow there.

"Maybe later on. I kind of just want to cuddle at the moment." He nodded and she threw her leg over his hip, molding her body close to his. "Where did you pick that trick up from, Davie?"

"Carolyn, actually. She said she'd read it in a book and wanted to try it. Never did fail to drive her wild. Did you enjoy it?" He stroked her hair and she nodded hesitantly.

"Weirdly, I'll say yes. I've never had anything like that done to me before. I suppose I could get used to it, with practice." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. "But in the book, the lover used grapes."

"What is this magical book that both of you have read?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Women have to have a few secrets, after all." She leaned in and kissed him once more. "Or do you want to know each and every little secret about me?"

"Not yet, my rose. I want to uncover them one by one." He caressed her side, resting his hand on her hip, stroking her flesh. She shivered and cuddled closer to him, feeling him stir against her thigh.

"A little slower this time, yeah?" she asked, rolling onto her back, pulling him on top of her. She sighed as he entered her still ready body, rolling her hips up in time to his thrusts, drawing his in deeper and deeper. They took their time, building the pleasure to greater and greater heights. "Yes, right there," she moaned as he kneaded her breasts, thumbing her nipples lightly.

"Tell me what you want, Erin." His voice was harsh and throaty, like it usually was when he was trying to hold back, to prolong her pleasure.

"I want to cum with you. Take me over the edge, Davie." He grinned at her, maneuvering his hand down between the juncture of her thighs, thumbing her clit in tight circles, pinching lightly. It didn't take long for her to reach the crest, and she tightened around him, arching up as the orgasm swept over her.

Once more, he collapsed atop her, his heavy weight comforting to her. She reached up and cupped his face in her hand, smiling gently. "What is it, my sweet rose?"

"I finally understand why Psyche's sisters would be jealous of the love she found with Eros. They never saw the true face of love. I love you, David Rossi. And I know I always will." She felt herself tear up and he brushed the crystal drops away from her cheeks.

"Erin, my sweet English rose, I love you, too." He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close as she yawned. "Sleep, safe in my arms tonight and every night until God calls us home." Dave kissed her forehead and she sighed, snuggling into him as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
